sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Bruce Roberts (singer)
Bruce Roberts is an American singer and songwriter. His songs have been recorded by such artists as The Pointer Sisters, Donna Summer, Barbra Streisand, Jeffrey Osborne, Whitney Houston and Laura Branigan. He has released three albums as a solo artist including Intimacy (1995), which featured musical and vocal contributions by many notable artists; |title=Biography: Bruce Roberts|last=Ruhlmann|first=William |publisher=Allmusic|accessdate=2 May 2010}} Elton John and Kristine W contributed to the single "When the Money's Gone". Bruce Roberts' song catalog is published by Reservoir Media Management. Roberts, according to Danny Bonaduce, provided most of the vocals accredited to Bonaduce on his self-titled album Danny Bonaduce in 1973.An interview with Danny Bonaduce. cmongethappy.com. Retrieved 2010-08-30. Collaborations In 1979 Roberts co-wrote Donna Summer and Barbra Streisand's number one disco duet, "No More Tears (Enough Is Enough)", with Paul Jabara, and the same year he also wrote the ballad "All Through The Night" with Summer for her multiplatinum selling album Bad Girls, a song which he in turn covered on his 1995 album Intimacy. Discography Albums * Bruce Roberts (1978) * Cool Fool (1980) * Intimacy (1995) Singles * "When the Money's Gone" (1995) * "Whenever There Is Love" (with Donna Summer) (1996) Notable songwriting credits * "All Through The Night" (co-written with Donna Summer), by Donna Summer, and K.C. & The Sunshine Band * "Don't You Love Me Anymore?" by Engelbert Humperdinck * "Flames of Paradise" by Jennifer Rush & Elton John * "Fool That I Am" by Rita Coolidge * "I Could Have Loved You" by The Moments * "I Got Your Love" by Donna Summer * "I'll Make You Music" by Beverly Bremers * "The Lucky One" by Laura Branigan * "The Main Event/Fight" by Barbra Streisand * "Me-U=Blue" by Glenn Medeiros & The Stylistics * "No More Tears (Enough Is Enough)" duet with Donna Summer & Barbra Streisand * "Oh, People" by Patti LaBelle * "Only My Heart Talkin'" by Alice Cooper * "Our Night", co-written with Carole Bayer Sager and released on Shaun Cassidy's 1978 album Under Wraps * "Picnic in the Rain" by Naomi Campbell * "Shock Me" duet with Whitney Houston & Jermaine Jackson (co-written with Andrew Goldmark) * "Skybird" by Tony Orlando and Dawn * "Sometimes Like Butterflies" (co-written with Donna Summer), by Donna Summer, and Dusty Springfield * "Starmaker" by The Kids from "Fame" * "Stronger Than Before" by Carole Bayer Sager, also recorded by Chaka Khan (co-written with Bayer Sager and Burt Bacharach) * "Stronger Together" by Jessica Sanchez * "To Paris with Love" by Donna Summer * "Twist My Arm" by The Pointer Sisters * "Unison" by Junior * "We Should Be Together" by Cliff Richard * "Whisper in the Dark" by Dionne Warwick * "You Should Be Mine (The Woo Woo Song)" by Jeffrey Osborne * "You're Moving Out Today" by Carole Bayer Sager * "You're the Only One" by Dolly Parton References External links * Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American singer-songwriters Category:Burt Bacharach Category:Carole Bayer Sager Category:David Foster Category:Bruce Roberts (singer) Category:Barbra Streisand Category:Elton John Category:Melissa Manchester Category:James Newton Howard Category:Marvin Hamlisch